Foxy Fire Koorime Child
by MistressxCandlelightsxChaos
Summary: Kurama and Hiei have a daughter. Who has several family relations. Characters in this story range from Inuyasha to Yu Yu Hakusho. This is a story of strugle, love and trying to find somewhere that you belong.
1. Default Chapter

Foxy, Fire, Koorime child

CHAPTER 1 The Daughter of Hiei and Kurama

The night was long, almost to long it seemed to a young girl no older than 4 who layed on her bed. Her bed was covered in pink blankets, and light blue pillows. A small yawn could be heard comming from the young girl as she pulled her red hair tie out of her hair letting it fall free.

"Hey Pariah, whats wrong?" Inuyasha asked.

"It's nothing unkee Inu-asha." Pariah said, as she slowly made her way over to him. She sighed gently "Wha's mommy and daddy doin?" She asked as she layed her head on his lap and looked up at him.

"Uh... um paperwork, yeah thats it paperwork." Inuyasha said as he found a word to use to cover up for what her parents were doing.

"Is paperwork fun?"

Inuyasha just shruged his shoulders not being able to give her an answer, seeing as he had never done any "paperwork" since Kagome and Kikyo had died not to long ago.

The young girl yawned once again, gently closing her eyes. "night night inu-as..."

Inuyasha looked down at her seeing her asleep he layed his arms on her gently, seeing as the sleeves of his shirt, being so big and baggy would be able to cover her up. ' I wonder how much longer those two are gonna take' he thought as it slowly iritated him, even though he liked being with his niece. Not being able to stay awake much more he slowly fell asleep.

As the sun rose, Inuyasha awoke noticing Pariah still asleep he gently picked her up and set her down on her bed under the covers. Being as quiet as he could be he slowly walked down stairs and into the kitchen, noticing that Kurama was there.

"Hey Kurama, Pariah's still asleep so i'm gonna get going." he said in a still half asleep tone.

"Inuyasha, Thank you for watching her. Since she is quite fond of your company."

"Tch. She's more fond of Yusuke." Inuyasha said and walked out of the back door heading back to where he lived which was fairly far away.

A few hours later, Pariah came down stairs in her light purple night gown yawning. "Hi hi mommy." she said as she went and sat down on the couch.

"Good Morning Pariah, did you sleep well?" Kurama asked in his gentle tone.

Pariah noded gently yawning once more and grabbing the tv remote flipping through the channels, finally stopping on the movie lord of the ring The Fellowship of The Ring. She sat there quietly watching the movie an showing intrest in the blonde elf, Legolas every time that he came on the screen.

Kurama walked over to the couch sitting beside her chuckling a bit at how she only showed intrest in Legolas.

3 hours has seemed to pass quickly enough, seeing as Hiei came down stairs and walked outside as soon as he had gotten close enough to the door.

Pariah quickly stood up."Mommy can I?"

Kurama just smiled and noded gently, watching Pariah run ask quick as possible out the back door.

"Daddy, Morning." She said in a cheerful tone as her black fox ears twitched and her crimson eyes shone happily.

Hiei turned looking at his daughter, he made a small grunt since he had wanted to be alone, but never usually got his way.

Pariah ran over to him and hugged him. "Daddy can I spend the day with you?" She asked in a more cheerful tone than botans.

"Why can't you spend the day with fox?"

"Because Mommy's no fun." she said and tugged on the bottom of his cloak. "Come on daddy." She said as she pulled him into the house and towards the stairs.

Hiei glared at Kurama, however Kurama simply smiled and chuckled a bit at this. Hiei let the glare leave and followed Pariah, he knew what she was going to do this time like every other time. Play dress up with him as her doll, and play dolls with him.

But if only they knew that when she got older many things would change. Seeing as they didn't have to work for Koenma much anymore and there assignments were very limited, it meant that he had someone new working for him and someone else was going to.

Pariah smiled as she grabbed one of her mommy's sister in laws dresses out of her parents closet and threw it at Hiei along with black heels. "Daddy put this on, please." She whined giving him the puppy dog eyes and foxy whimper along with the quivering lip.

Hiei made a small but almost unheard 'hn.' and walked out of the room with the outfit and put it on to humor her.

hiei walked back into Pariah's room a few minutes later. Pariah jumped up and down in joy. Seeing Hiei in a black dress with slits on the side and black heels. Quickly she grabbed her cammera and took several pictures of him and then threw it onto her bed and ushered Hiei out of her room.

She jumped up and down and smiled happily as she grabbed her camera and hid it in her room in the same place that she always did. As she sat there she played with her fox ears that seemed to twitch quite a bit lately.

Yawning once more she layed down on her bed and before Hiei came back in she was fast asleep.


	2. Ten Years Later

Foxy Fire Koorime Child

CHAPTER 2 Ten Years Later

Pariah sighed gently as she threw on her blue school girl uniform. She hated her school and more importantly hated the uniform, not because it was somewhat girl but mainly because it was blue. She absoulutely hated the color blue especially if it wasn't dark enough. Light blue and medium blue were evil in her oppion, black, red, and white were the best colors. But even dark blue would've been better than this. She smirked slightly, remmembering the black and white school girl uniform that she had in her closet. She quickly pulled it out of her closet and changed into it throwing the blue one on a hanger and putting it in her closet.

"Well this is deffinately much more suited to my tastes." She said with a smile as she put her hair up in a tight bun and put chopsticks in the bun to hold it up. Remmebering that she needed shoes she quickly threw on a pair of black high heeled boots that stopped at her knees and laced up. Then quickly throwing on several black and silver metal braclets, necklaces with spikey and her matching black dragon earings and ear cuff. Knowing that if she didn't leave now she'd never get away with this she grabbed her breif case that she had stabbed several spikey chains and saftey pins through and dashed out of her room and down the stairs.

"Bye dad, mom. See you tonight!" she yelled as she dashed out the door and ran until she got at least a good 5 blocks away.

"Damn it! I forgot my lunch again, well I guess I can always stop at aunt Keiko's and uncle Yusuke's ramen shop." she said as she ran down to her relatives shop.

Seeing Yusuke open the door she smiled. "Yusuke-sama!" she yelled as he looked to see Pariah in a outfit that was nothing like her usual attire.

"Hey Pariah, nice outfit."

"Thank you, even if you were joking. Is aunty Keiko around?"

"Yeah, Keiko's in the kitchen."

"Thanks Yusuke." She said as she ran past him and inside to the kitchen area.

"Aunt Keiko-sama, can I ask you of a favor?" She said as she looked at her watch notcing she had ten minutes left.

"what is it this time, Pariah. Did you forget your lunch again?" Keiko said as she put a hand on her side.

"Yes, I'm sorry can you make me something really quick, I'll pay you back by helping you out one of the nights when you need some help." she said as though she was in a hurry.

"All right. But you owe me, don't forget okay, Pariah?" Keiko said as she quickly went to making her a lunch.

"Yes, I won't forget Aunt Keiko-sama." she said and bowed as Keiko worked on making her lunch.

"So how is school going?"

"Fine, I guess. I get A's and B's well all except for one class which is a C right now." she said as she looked at her watch notcing that she had 3 minutes left.

"Well here's your lunch, Pariah. Now get going before your late." Keiko ordered.

"Okay. Thank you once again." She said as she dashed out of the ramen shops back door and down the road to her Jr. High.

"Damn it! I'm gonna be late." She said as she ran across the road and into the school yard. "One minute left and counting." She said as she ran into the school and up the stairs to her homeroom.

Just as the bell rang she had gotten in the room, and everyone seemed to look at her strangely. She sighed and went to her seat in the back left hand corner of the room, near the window.

"Ms. Jaganish." Professer Ukai said as he called role.

"I'm here Professer Ukai." she said in her usual calm and nice tone.

Professer Ukai then went on contining role call until it was done. Finally setting his attendance book down on his desk he looked around the classroom and sighed.

"All right class, today we will be presenting our randomized project, which was to research something about another country and find something that you could either show or do for the class that's from that country. So any volunters?"

"I'll go professer." Pariah said as all of the guys turned and noticed her diffrent outfit and practically drooled.

She sighed gently, seeming all the other girls in the class either feeling jealous, or sympathising with her.

Slowly and calmly she walked to the front of the classroom and stood behind the podeum.

"Dear Classmates, My presentation is on America. My Demonstration is something done by BoA."

The class looked at her confused since BoA was japanese and not American or whatever it was that she was doing.

"America is a bit like here, except more irational and much bigger. There school system is also a bit diffrent as well." she said as she continued on with her prestation having full attention from the class which to her seemed completely normal by now.

Finally as she reached the Demonstration part she brought up her cd player and pluged speakers into it and turned it up. Looking through her cd case she finally found her BoA cd and poped it in. Turning it to number 14. As the background music for every heart came on every one became confused because this was also a japanese song. However as BoA started singing it was sung in english and not japanese. Unfortunately the power quickly went out causing her speakers to not work.

"It seems the power has gone out, Pariah you'll have to finish your demonstration later. Since your's needs equipment."

"Actually I can finish my demonstration if you allow me to." she said calmly as she walked back to her desk pulling out a small tape recorder.

"If you can you may go ahead and do so." Mr. Ukai said as he sat down in one of the empty desks again.

As she walked back up to the front of the classroom she turned her tape recorder up as loud as possible and background music for every heart began to play. Seeing as the background music was loud enough and the part where she normal would sing would start except without her voice Pariah set the tape recorder down and began to sing sounding just as good as BoA if not better.

"Tell me that, How many do I shed my tears. Every heart, Every heart is not a gentle yet. Shall I do, I can never stand the loneliness. Every heart does know what to say or what to do. I was affraid of darkness Cause I fell down I was left alone, So I pary for hours to those familiar stars." She sang BoA lines every sing one in the song. An in the end was applauded and given a standing ovation by her classmates.

"An that's my presentation, I hope you enjoyed it." she said as she took her portable cd player and tape recorder back to her desk putting them back into her bag, then quickly grabbing her speakers and putting them in her bag as well.

Class seemed to go on quicker than usual because in no time it was lunch. An sure enough, Pariah was eating in the classroom while listening to her cd player.

"Ms. Jaganish, that was truely a wonderful presentation." Mr.Ukai said as he walked past her desk to get somethings out of his back file cabinets.

"Arigatou Professer Ukai." she said as lunch ended not to much later after those words.

The rest of the school day seemed to go smoothly, an as the bell rang signaling for school to end Mr.Ukai said his final announcement.

"Class Tonight's homework is to study for your English exam. Also the results from the presentations are done and the top presentation was Ms.Jaganish's on America. Also don't forget to do your other English language homework pages 89 to 105." Mr.Ukai said as alot of the students began complaining about all of the work and then left.

Pariah then walked out of the classroom after everybody had left and went down to the auditorium for the student council meeting.

She sighed gently as the meeting went on until about 6' P.M at night. Quickly grabbing her student council papers for working on her other new additions to the council she ran to the library.

Walking into the library she grabbed two books on the Chinese culture and one on plants in general. Walking to the library's check out desk she checked the books out and then left making sure not to forget anything. Seeing as she was carrying her Applied one math book, Science book, literature book and a few other text books. She gently sat them down on the floor and opened her brief case putting as many as she could in and managing to not kill her cd player and speakers.

Picking up her breif case and carrying her other two text book, school paper, yearbook, student council, and homework assignment folders plus her library books she began walking out of the school then down the sidewalk to her Aunt Keiko and Uncle Yusuke's place which was also there Ramen shop. Making sure to walk through the back door she walked into the house part of the place and into the living room and began working on all of her stuff.

Yusuke walked into the room not noticing Pariah there at all and sat down on the floor infront of the table and turned on the game system and began playing.

"Well Hello to you to Uncle Yusuke." she said as she continued working on all of her papers.

"Wh...Whoa." Yusuke said as he turned and saw Pariah.

"When the hell did you get here?" He asked completely suprised.

"A few minutes ago." she said as she quickly went through working on her student council papers.

"Why the hell do you have so much stuff?"

"Simple because I'm the student council president, in honors classes, on yearbook commitee, newspaper staff." she said as Keiko walked in and noticed all of the work she had.

"Yusuke, she's trying to work on things not be distracted by you." Keiko said in a mother like manner even though they were only related somehow.

"I wasn't actually planning on staying long, I just needed to take a break from carrying all of this stuff." Pariah said as she smiled at Keiko.

"Oh, Well Yusuke when she leaves give her a hand with carrying her stuff." Keiko ordered and left the room.

Yusuke sighed. "Damn it! and I was gonna play video games."

"Hey do you mind if I join you for a round or two?"

"Heh, i'll beat you no matter how many times we play."

"Well maybe you should put your money where your mouth is and prove it."

"Your on." Yusuke said as he pulled out at least 100 dollars if not more and Pariah did as well.

For about an hour they sat there playing video games Yusuke won just about every time. But on the final round where it was everything that they had beted on was the prize Pariah pulled through and won. Taking a good ammount of cash home with her at least 500 dollars if not more.

"Well it was fun beating you in the end, an don't worry you don't have to carry my books home for me." she said as she picked up all of her stuff and left out the back door. "Bye Yusuke-sama."

As she walked home she noticed the bushes shaking which wasn't normal but she never really worried about it. Sighing gently she approuched her home about 30 minutes later noticing Hiei pacing around the porch.

"Hi dad. I'm home. An before you ask I had a student council meeting, needed to get a few books from the library and stopped at Uncle Yusuke's and Aunt Keiko's for a bit to begin working on some of my things." she said and walked past him and up stairs to her room laying every thing down on her bed.

"So much work so little time for sleep." she said as she went to work on her student council,newspaper and yearbook stuff.

She sighed gently as it reached 9' p.m and she wasn't any where near done. She may have gotten her newspaper stuff done within an hour but nothing else. However interupting her thoughts was a small knock on the door.

"Come in." she said as she continued working on her assignments as Kurama walked in and set her dinner and a soda down on her desk.

"Thought you might want something to eat while you work." Kurama said gently while sitting down on his daughters bed beside her.

"How did you manage this much work in high school?"

"Well being as I'm a fox youkai in a human body, it helps quite a bit. An I wasn't in student council or clubs just usual classes and harder classes."

Pariah sighed. "Well I wish I would've known this before I started school with everyone asking me everything, and knowing that somehow I was related to you. If only I wouldn't have let my nice good natured side take over." she said as she continued working.

Kurama chuckled lightly at her words. "Well I'll leave you be, so that you can be finished before morning."

"Yeah finished before morning my ass." she said as he walked out of her room and closed the door.

"Just about 10 hours to go till school again." she said with a sigh not realizing that something was watching her and paying close attention to her almost as though it was worse than a stalker.

Finally as it hit about 6 in the morning she had finished everything in a perfectionist manner and dragged her dishes from eating her dinner late last night down stairs and washed them.

"Must stay awake, please stay awake." she said as she finished washing her dishes, dried them and put them away. She sighed as she heard a knock on the door. Realizing that today was saturday she remembered that there was no school. Luck for her except not to lucky. She opened the door seeing a girl with blue hair and blue eyes who seemed human but to awake for this time in the morning.

"Well hello you must be Pariah." the girl said cheerfully.

"Yeah, I am." she said with a yawn, but as she yawned she covered her mouth. "May I ask who you are and what your business is?"

"I'm the hyper sassy girl, Botan. An I came so that I could talk To Kurama and Hiei." she said as she walked inside.

"Um I don't think there up yet but I'll go tell them that you need to speak with them." she said as she slowly walked upstairs and knocked on there door.

"Yes, Pariah." Said a wide awake Kurama.

"Some woman named Botan is here and she needs to talk to you." she said and walked into her room slamming the door and turning on Evanescence's song Farther Away on as loud as it would go which was loud enough to scare the birds away like always. An enough where if she turned on the bass the windows rattled a bit.

Kurama sighed and walked down stairs, closing his bedroom door behind him.

"Hello Kurama." Botan said happily.

"Botan, what is the occasion this time?" Kurama asked having a feeling that it was another mission.

"You have just one last mission, It's for you, Hiei and Yusuke only though."

"What about Kuwabara?" Kurama asked as he raised an eyebrow for her not mentioning him.

"He's off somewhere with Yukina, that boy is so untrackable." she said in a small girly manner.

"But anyways this mission is for you three to go get rid off a demon named Rikudo. He's a lighting and wind demon. Anyhow he's been stirring up trouble and lately several innocent humans have died because of his lust for blood shed. So you have to go stop him, an he should be at the old warehouse tonight sometime, but he'll be leaving to the Makai and comming back here by morning. Oh and one more thing he has one living relative who is said to be working with him and can lead you to him. The both look diffrent completely. " she said handing him photo's of the both of the demons.

"Anyways I have to go tell Yusuke. Koenma said that this needs to be taken care of before the 15th of december for some reason,Koenma said it was urgent so that leaves you two days today and tomorow." she said and smiled.

"Bye." she said and waved as she walked out the front door and left for Yusuke's.


	3. Yusuke Kurama and Hiei's final mission

Foxy Fire Koorime Child

CHAPTER 3 Yusuke, Kurama and Hiei's final Mission

Kurama sighed gently, knowing that he had to go. But was a bit reluctant to leave Pariah. Afterall being part fox, fire and koorime, made things difficult especially since she didn't know how to fight. Well at least he didn't know that she could.

Hiei gently held Kurama's hand.

"H..Hiei." kurama said as he was now completly suprised at Hiei being there when he was asleep just a few minutes ago.

"Hn. She'll be fine." Hiei said as he walked out the front door in his old usual cold yet serious and quiet manner.

Kurama walked up stairs, knocking on Pariah's door gently.

"Yeah, Yeah wha do ya want." She said in a half asleep tone.

"Pariah, Your father and I are going on a trip for 2 to 3 days, well be back no later than 3 days. Stay out of trouble if you need anything you can go to your Aunt shizuru's or Keiko's." Kurama said gently hearing her get out of bed and open the door.

"Yeah all right, stay safe if you come back being a ghost or something i'll never forgive you." she said as she hugged her mother and smiled gently. "Tell dad that the same goes for him." she said as her mother hugged her back.

He noddd gently and walked down the stairs and out the front door locking it and slowly walking away with Hiei.

"Hiei do you..." Before Kurama was allowed to finish his sentance Hiei interupted.

"Fox." Hiei said in one of his not so cold tones. " Like Yusuke, she'll be fine."

After those comments Kurama and Hiei walked in silence to Yusuke's home, each having seperate yet similar thoughts.

"Hey what took you guys so long?" Yusuke asked as he was once again wearing blue jeans, a white T-shirt, a blue jean jacket and white tenis shoes.

"Hn." Hiei said as he walked past him and down the road ahead of the fox and mazoku.

"What's his problem?" Yusuke said as he tilted his head slightly and looked at Kurama.

"I'm assuming that he's worried about Pariah, just not wanting to let anyone know." Kurama said as he followed behind hiei with Yusuke beside him.

Finally reaching the warehouse, kurama noticed something strange around the area. But he noticed it to late and the buildings which were storage house's. Which also surounded them blew up, leaving them surounded by fire.

Yusuke glanced around. "Hey who the hells there!"

"My..my.. you spirit detectives have a lot of nerve comming after me and my master." said a voice that where it's owner was could not be seen.

"Cut the games, you basterd!" Yusuke yelled in a somewhat angered tone.

"Oh, did I go and strick the Mazoku's nerves? Oh well it doesn't matter really since my master will have the last woman that he needs. An she's awfully pretty and such a nice girl to with her long silver hair that has crimson bangs and tips and crimson eyes." the voice said in a sadistic manner.

Hiei's eyes turned to a sharp yet angry glare, where as Kurama narrowed his eyebrows dangerously.

"Hey you better not mean, Pariah!" Yusuke yelled back now completly angry.

"Oh, so that's the pretty flowers name. Well my master will be waiting for you, if you don't come you will have sealed Pariah's fate." the voice said almost in a cheerful manner and slowly faded.

"Damn it! Kurama what now." Yusuke asked as he punched the ground.

Hiei then took off running quickly to the warehouse, with Kurama following right behind him, and Yusuke being quite a ways away.

Hiei quickly took a sharp turn running down a black hall way seeing a figure at the end of it. Quickly unsheathing his sword, he picked up his speed as much more as he could. Noticing the figure near him he began a quick assult on the enemy seeming to have cut his foe to bits.

"Now now is that anyway to treat your daughter's executioner?" the figure asked as it stood perfectly intact on a beam that crossed with another holding the ceiling up.

Kurama quickly pulled a rose out of his hair, changing it to a rose whip and jumping high in the air swinging it at the figure. But only to have it break the beam in half and have the figure appear behind him.

"now, now fox your turn will come soon." the figure had whispered into his ear and quickly dissappeared.

Kurama turned to only see Yusuke behind him and turned around once more to see Hiei.

"My master awaits you in the far room down this coridor do enjoy." the figure said it's last words and dissappeared.

Hiei who was completely now surounded by anger dashed down the coridor and busted open the last door on the far end. Holding his sword tightly and seeing another figure in all silver turn to look at him.

"So we finally meet Hiei the forbidden child." the figure said as it stepped closer to Hiei.

Hiei by pure anger began attacking the figure who was blocking all of his moves, while Kurama ran into the room noticing that Hiei needed assistance he quickly jumped up into the upper crossing support beams and ran around them. Jumping down behind the figure he quickly swung his rose whip wrapping their enemy up in it. Kurama quickly pulled the whip tight but watched it completely disintigrate as he did so.

"Your a fool, Kurama." the figure said as kurama noticed that this was who botan had told them about.

Quickly running up to the fox the man slammed into him causing him to cough up blood and then grabbed him by the wrist, throwing him into the wall watching it crumble onto the fox. Hiei narrowed his eyes now which was worse than his glares. Slowly Hiei summoned the dragon of the darkness flame and began running at the man. "Burn in hell, basterd! Dragon of the darkness flame!" Hiei yelled as he unleashed the dragon which attacked the man killing him instantly.

Just as Yusuke entered the room he saw Hiei moving all the remains of what was once a wall.

"Hiei, where's Kurama?" Yusuke asked as he ran over to Hiei. Notcing that Hiei said nothing his eyes got wide and he began moving the remain of the wall.

Slowly they had managed to uncover a barely concious Kurama. Kurama looked up at Hiei and smiled gently. "Hiei did we..."

Hiei gently put his finger up to his fox's lips to keep him from speaking and gently noded. Carefully picking him up he began walking out with Kurama in his arm's and Yusuke walking along side him.

"Damn you! You killed my master, my lover, my brother!" the figure from earlier yelled. "You will now pay the price!" It said as the building caught a flame and began collapsing around them.

Hiei quickly took off running as did yusuke, as the building had almost taken Hiei and Kurama, Yusuke managed to destroy what was left of a wall which made an exit for them. Finally they had made it outside and quite a ways away from the building they slowled their pace.

"So...Pariah should be safe now right? An Kurama your all right?"

Kurama noded at both of Yusuke's questions. Walking back home in silence was quite unsual for them but unfortunately what was next would be even more strange than this.


	4. Pariah's Kidnapping

Foxy Fire Koorime Child

Hi all simple notes here for this chapter in case you don't know what these things are:

**Qipao : **slik jacket with a high Mandarin collar, which can be either as long as a dress or short like a normal shirt. But the longer one's split at the knee or thigh to allow easy movement.

CHAPTER 4 Pariah's kidnaping

Pariah walked around the house listening to Evanescence on her cd player. Sighing gently she plopped down on the couch, sitting there she sang certain lines from the songs not knowing what was comming.

"Please, Please forgive me but I won't be home again. Maybe someday you'll look up and barely concious you'll say to someone isn't something missing?" When she sang those words it was as though she was somewhat telling her own future.

"They killed my love, how dare they." said a figure who was standing on the roof of the Jaganish residence.

Pariah yawned gently, standing up she walked over to the back sliding glass door and opened it. Slowly walking outside she stood there for a momment streaching, turning off her cd player she set it down on the glass table that was beside the door. Ever so carefully she closed the glass door and walked out into the huge yard.

"Such a pity, it's a decent day... But somethings interupting it don't you think?" She asked no one in particular.

Looking down at her clothes she noticed they were her not so usual attire. A white tank top and black pants with black skate shoes. As the wind picked up it seemed to be trying to usher her back into the house.

"Damn it's gettin cold stupid wind." She said as she walked through the back door and grabbed her black Qipao which split on both sides at the thigh.

Quickly she put it on and walked farther out into the yard. Without a word the figure jumped off the roof and ran at Pariah, quickly grabbing her and dissappearing.

Finally the figure stopped a while later an threw Pariah into a dark room with only candles lighting it. The force of the throw made Pariah hit the wall hard enough for her to scream in pain.

"Oh, I'm sorry did I hurt you? " The figure said as it closed in on Pariah.

"No... Not at all." Pariah said glaring at the figure.

"So stubborn, so young, yet soon to be dead. So that didn't hurt did it?"

"No why would it?" Pariah replied coldly.

"Well then does this and this and this or this?" The figure asked as it punched her hard in the face and then in the stomach, causing blood to drip off her face an almost knock her out.

"Oh, poor thing... You hurt yet?"

Pariah who could barely manage to breath from all of the pain she was under stubbornly shook her head.

"Well then how bout I hurt you and pain you the way they pained me." The figure said in a sadistic tone.

Finally Hiei and Kurama had gotten home and unlocked the front door, walking inside Kurama and Hiei couldn't feel Pariah's prescence at all.

"Hiei..." Kurama said pointing over at the open sliding glass door.

Hiei ran out of the house and into the yard sensing something wasn't right he stopped just as a huge silver ball appeared in front of him.

"So you finally made it home have you?" came a voice as the figure of the girl whose black coat's sleeve's were covered in blood.

Hiei glared coldly. "I hope you noticed that your missing something... But don't worry she's in my care and pretty as ever too with all of the goregous crimson blood that's surounding her. If you want to watch her final momments of being alive do come join me... After all you should be able to follow my energy tracks... Right Yoko, old partner?" She said as she laughed coldly and the silver ball dissappeared.

Kurama walked outside changing instantly to Yoko and took off following the energy tracks. It was true for some reason the engery print seemed similar but he couldn't think of who it belonged to. Hiei who followed him but up in the trees was angry enough that she had hurt Kurama, but Pariah made him furious and enraged.


	5. Pariahs rescue and returning home

Foxy Fire Koorime Child

CHAPTER 5 Pariah's Rescue and Returning home

Yoko stopped abrutply along with Hiei. Where they stopped was right infront of a black buidling in which it's front doors were open. Hiei ran in and noticed three stair cases and glared angrilly, However Yoko seemed to know the way and took the one that went up at least 20 stories high if not higher.

Meanwhile she smiled at Pariah. "Your so intresting and stubborn you stupid bitch!" She yelled as she punched her several times in the stomach causing her to cough up blood and faint.

"Such a pity that revenge can be so sweet yet so sad." She said as she chained Pariah to the wall and then also wrapped barbed wire around the rest of her.

"Struggle or be stubborn when you wake up and you'll sure enough die a slowly an painful death. So Kurama you had two good friends and one wonderful child too bad you get to lose them all and always do." With those words said she sat there waiting for either Pariah to wake up or for Kurama and Hiei to get there.

Kurama ran through the hall way using his rose whip to get rid of the small demons that came after him or the traps around him. Where as Hiei used his sword to get rid of them otherwise it was the fist of the mortal flame.

Kurama finally reached the end of the stairs which stopped at a door, quickly knocking it down he saw her the girl who took Pariah and quickly realized who it was.

"Sena!" Kurama said angrilly but also suprised.

"Good to see you again too Yoko."

"Where's Pariah!"

"Oh, so concerned... Don't worry she's taking a nap right now."

However as Hiei heard those words he quickly flitted past her and to the farthest part of the room. Once he reached there he saw Pariah, chained and being held to the wall by barbed wire. Suddenly Pariah awoke and tried to lean forward but felt the barbed wire dig into her causing her to scream from the pain.

Hiei quickly cut the chaines and barbed wire making them fall to the ground, which released Pariah who fell into his arms.

Pariah looked up at him with her eyes barely managing to stay open. Breathing heavily however she managed to utter a few words. "Such saddened eyes."

Hiei quickly ran towards the wall where Kurama was an leaned Pariah up against it. Kurama looked down at Pariah as his eyes widdened he turned to glare at Sena.

"Kurama... take Pariah." Hiei said quickly before attacking Sena head on and having the both of them completely dissappear.

Kurama pulled a few seeds out of his hair, set them in the palm of his hand and instantly made them grow and used them to stop the blood and pain. However Pariah still was having trouble staying awake and breathing. Kurama sensing hiei about to use his Dragon of the Darkness Flame, quickly picked up Pariah in his arms.

"Sending me to hell are you?"

"Hn. Hell doesn't want your soul, neither does anywhere else. Dragon of the Darkness Flame." Hiei said as he unleashed the dragon causing Sena to die instantly and have only a imprint of where she last was there.

The building shook as it slowly began to collapse, Hiei quickly ran to Kurama and jumped out of the window in which was in the hallway. With Kurama following right behind him, carefully Hiei landed in a tree a bit away from the building along with Kurama,who had gone back to his human form.

6 days had now passed since the Sena incident and Pariah however was still lying in bed unconcious. Yusuke sat there beside her bed watching her... He felt sorry for her, but also sorry for Hiei and Kurama since something like that happened to the one thing that meant everything to them.

Pariah's wounds indeed seemed to heal quickly since they weren't visble anymore. Slowly Pariah opened her eyes looking of to the left of her bed she saw Yusuke and smiled gently.

"Hey Yusuke." She said quietly.

"Hey Kiddo, your finally awake you had us worried. Well Kurama and Hiei the most though." Yusuke said smiling at her.

"Well I'm awake now an not in pain at least not to much pain." She said as her crimson eyes showed some life in them again.

She looked over at her bedroom door intently, hearing something from down stairs, listening a bit closer she heard it what was it.

"Hey... Their watching my favorite movie without me!" She yelled and jumped up out of her bed and landed standing up perfectly on the floor.

Looking at what she was wearing she noticed it was her long white Qipao buttoned up with a pair of dark blue pants.

"Oooo... Pain... There watching Lord of the Rings The Two Towers without me! Damn them to hell." She said and flung open her bedroom door and dashed down stairs, into the living room and throught herself on the couch inbetween her mother and father.

"Legolas...Number one hotty." She said using her dads shoulder as a pillow while Yusuke walked down the stairs laughing his ass off at Pariah.

Kurama and Hiei both looked at her and smiled. "ooo. No dodge the arrow... Gaaaaah! watching out for the arrows! Yes and Legolas scores yet another point!"

Her commentating was actually pretty decent Yusuke thought as he walked over towards them and sat down in one of the chairs near the couch.

"Awwww no more leggy in this movie from here to the end well I'm leaving... Bye." She said as she stood up and walked off into the kitchen looking for something to eat.

Yusuke tried hard to hold his laughter in but busted out laughing regardless. "Geez, and here you say I'm strange."

"Hey! Whats that supposed to me, Oshi Yusuke-sama?"

"Hey, I am not dumb. That's Kuwabara's job." He said as he walked over to her and put her in a head lock.

"Yusuke your so cheating." she said as she kicked his one shin causing him to let go of her.

"What the hell was that for?" He said as he sat down on the floor.

"For putting me in a head lock when I'm still in a tiny bit of pain you jerk." She said as she grabbed a thing of noodles and went to cooking them.

Kurama chuckled at this, where as Hiei walked out side with a small grunt. Finally things seemed to be back to normal or at least they thought so.


	6. Pariahs first time to spirit world

Foxy Fire Koorime Child

CHAPTER 6 Pariah's First Time To Spirit World

After that the days seemed to pass like minutes, it seemed like every day was a dream since it came and went so quickly. Sighing gently, Pariah layed on the grass in the middle of her backyard.

"Today... Like every day it seems so dull, so boring, so unreal."

Blowing gently the wind seemed to blow a letter over towards Pariah. Noticing it she grabbed it quickly and looked at who it was supposed to be mailed to... But for some strange reason it only said Pariah.

Curious if it was meant for her she opened it and pulled out a letter seeing that it read.

Pariah,

Lord Koenma demands an audience with you.

Be at the entrance of the forest near your home promptly at noon.

Pariah stared at the letter for a momment. Wondering wether this was really meant for her she slipped it into her jean pocket. Slowly she walked into the house and up the stairs quietly, once reaching her door she opened it and quickly closed it. Walking over to her bed she sat down and thought over every question that was being asked.

Was this letter really meant for her?

Sighing once more she walked over to her closet and threw on her black jacket, which was over top her white shirt and black skirt. Walking out of her room she heard her parents talking in their room. Slowly she walked over to the door and knocked gently.

" Hey father, mother... I'm leaving to go to my friends for the day see you both tonight." An with that said she ran down the stairs and out of the house.

Walking down the front steps trying to make as little noise as possible she could an slowly began her walk down to the front entrance of the forest near her home

Finally reaching the front entrance she saw a young woman with hot pink hair standing against a tree. The young woman turned to see that Pariah had arrived.

"So you must be Pariah, nice to meet you. I'm Kira... Anyhow shall we get going?" Smiling happily she began to walk off.

'Who the hell? This girl is definately not normal... But hell who am I to be judging her... after all I am NOT normal.' Pariah thought to herself as she followed Kira.

"So Pariah, do you know why you were summoned?" Turning to look at Pariah, she began walking backwards to make sure that she was definately paying attention to her.

"Nope, not a clue but I have a feeling that your going to tell me? Am I right in that assumption?"

"Yep, You were summoned because koenma wants to speak to you about becoming a spirit world assassin yet also a spirit world detective. An me well I'm gonna be your semi-partner... Just to help you out a bit an all." Spinning around to face forward she opened up a portal and glanced back at Pariah only for a second.

"Your comming right?"

"If I have to."

"Which of course you do, silly." Kira smiled and walked behind Pariah pushing her through the portal an jumping into it behind her.

"Well were finally here now. Spirit World now all we have to do is... Hey I wasn't finished yet." Kira said running after Pariah who had all ready walked into the huge castle like building thing.

"You know next time you should wait for me or you might get lost, it's a good thing that I happened to notice."

"yes of course whatever you say, pink girl."

Kira smacked Pariah on the arm fairly hard and stormed off past her, still taking her to koenma's office with Pariah following her every foot step.

In the end over the two's little arguments they finally reached koenma's office. Kira opened the door and walked inside and sat down on the corner of koenma's desk as his chair turned around.

"Koenma sir I brought Pariah for you just like you had asked."

"very good, kira." Shifting his glance towards ahead of him he saw a girl standing a few feet away from the front of his desk.

Koenma watched her Crimson eyes question him and why she was summoned here. Her silver hair with crimson bangs and tips lay there cascading over her shoulders and down her back stopping abruptly at her knees, her hair seemed to even out her personality a bit, Or at least let it look that way.

"So you must be Pariah. It's a pleasure to meet you, I am Koenma."

"Yes, thats all very nice but could you cut to the chase, Cause I'm not in the mood to stand around for idle chatter."

"Yes well... I asked for you to come here because I need another spirit detective, but also you would be good as an assassin so I would like to have you fill in both roles. Of course it won't be an easy task, an I'm assuming that you didn't tell Hiei or Kurama so that's left up to how they'll take it as well."

"I do get the point... Fine I will be a spirit detective and assassin for you. I'll tell my parents on my own terms and time. Now what else do you want, because if there's nothing else I'm leaving."

Koenma looked at her trying to figure her out. She was like Kurama in some ways but also like Yusuke and Hiei, if not a few others. However Kira somewhat stood up angrilly.

"Don't speak to lord Koenma like that, it's purely insulting. After all he hasn't done anything I don't think."

"At anyrate, I all ready have a mission for you..."


	7. Pariahs Mission Part 1

Foxy Fire Koorime Child

CHAPTER 7 Pariah's Mission Part 1

Pariah kicked the gravel that was infront below her and made several peices fly in diffrent directions. Her whole attitude and demeanor had change from what they were when she was around Koenma. It was somewhat saddening to her at the fact that now she had to work for some ruler of spirit world instead of being the usually anti-social teenager that she was. Looking up at the sky as clouds covered it she felt a few drops of rain fall onto her.

"So it's going to rain, I'll have to remember today then."

Kira looked over at her, noticing that she was fairly far ahead of her, she was curious why she had said that but then again she didn't want to bug her right now since she was reading something and obviously to her it was pretty important since she rarely glanced up from it.

Once again Pariah caught herself still looking at the sky like earlier when they had left Spirit World. Walking down the gravel path that was in the middle of what looked like a area surounded by woods she stopped abruptly causing Kira to run into her.

"Hey what was that for?"

Pariah blinked rapidly for a momment and realized that she had stopped causing Kira to run into her.

"Sorry Kira. It wasn't intentional." Going back to walking she had a rather puzzled look on her face and then it changed to one that was deep in thought.

'A gravel road in the middle of a area surounded by woods for miles? Something isn't fitting but why I'm having to find a bat youkai to me doesn't make much sense either. After all Koenma didn't say that they had an thing that belonged to spirit world or that they were causing any trouble all though I might have accidently missed something.'

Sighing randomly Kira walked up beside her putting the paper away in her coat and looking over at Pariah.

"Hey whats wrong?"

"Kira, did Koenma ever say why I had to go get this bat youkai?"

"Oh, He didn't tell you that's right thats what this paper was for. Your going to get this bat youkai because he's been stealling things from the spirit world records files, an also has been secretly conducting attacks on certain parts of Ningenkai." Scratching her head gently she had a puzzled look on her face. "Why did you want to know anyways?"

"Because now certain puzzle peices fit the puzzle just as they should. However one thing still isn't clear... What is this youkai's motive? What is their objective? An what time frame is this being done in?"

Walking off at a bit of a quicker pace Kira decided to go back to reading and trailing behind Pariah. Reaching the bottom of the papper she noticed a page was missing.

"Ahhhh... No!"

"Kira?" Turning around quickly she noticed Kira clutching the paper tightly.

Walking over to her she snatched the paper and quickly began reading through it.

"hey your not supposed to read that!" Trying to snatch it from Pariah's grasp was like trying to save a mouse from a snake that had the mouse half way in its mouth.

"Must you be so annoying." Noticing Kira trying to snatch the papper from her she jumped up into a tree an sat there until she finished reading the paper.

Jumping out of the tree she held the papper in her hand, an with her other hand created a fireball. Then taking the paper she dangled it above the fireball causing the paper to turn into ashes. Thus causing Kira to go completely unwound.

"You...you... You DISINTIGRATED the papper! That was immportant."

"Why because you never planned on telling me that this bat youkai just HAPPENED to be a friend of mine!" Looking back at Kira she glared coldly at her.

"If you really wanted any help you were right you wouldn't have shown me that paper. Enjoy being stuck in the middle of nowhere and truthfully not knowing where we are." Turning back around she quickly jumped into the trees and took off running fast enough that she lost Kira within 30 minutes.

' How does Koenma expect me to willingly kill my OWN friend.' A few tears fell from her eyes and rolled off her cheeks. Then within an instant since this was not a time when Pariah should be crying it began to rain. So instead the sky was crying for her in a time when she could not cry. Leaning back against the tree she gently closed her eyes and without meaning to she drifted off to sleep.


	8. Pariah's Mission part 2

Foxy Fire Koorime Child

Author note: Just in case you may not have figured it out

' thought'

"talking out loud"

thats the difference only saying this cause one of my friends after reading that didn't understand if it was out loud or not... Hopefully mostly everyone already knew that.

CHAPTER 8 Pariah's Mission Part 2

A few hours later Pariah awoke hearing a small scream coming from not to far away. It being her nature she went to investigate what exactly was going on. Unfortunately when she reached the scene she saw Kira running as fast as possible to get away from a bunch of D class youkai.

'Kira your truly pathetic'

Running past Kira, Pariah quickly summoned a fireball in each hand an threw them at the two youkai leading in the front. Then summoned a katana which came right out of the palm of her left hand, Gripping the katana tightly she went onto a full out assault which seeing as her skills were pretty good, especially against D class she had the upper hand.

Slashing left then right, youkai fell somewhat quickly. Once reaching the last one she shoved the katana through its jaw making the point of the katana come through the top of its skull. Within an instant she ripped the katana straight out of the front of its face causing blood to cover a bit of her face and some of her outfit. But now at least all of the youkai chasing Kira were defeated.

Almost as though on command Kira instantly came running back over to Pariah.

"You killed them and saved me in the process thank ya, girl." Her cheerful voice and demeanor seemed to hurt Pariahs head a bit.

Sheathing her sword she rubbed her head gently at its pressure points causing it to feel a bit better.

"Yeah anytime. But Kira one thing would you mind telling me why they were after you?" Walking past her she still awaited an answer.

"Well they mentioned the name Toichi and make sure to leave no one in the area alive." Running up to beside Pariah, she now had to walk slowly to keep up with Pariah's current pace compared to earlier.

'So then Toichi-san sent them however, I know that he's smart enough to know that were here or at least me. But then that means maybe he was trying to test my skills. But I can't be completely sure so staying alert is the best thing.'

"Kira be on alert for anything suspicious, all right?" Looking up at her she sighed and picked up her pace again.

Kira who was thinking about something else and humming a soft tune looked over at Pariah. "Hey wait up, did you say something?" Skipping to Pariahs side she heard another small sigh come from her companion.

"Yes I did. Be alert for anything suspicious, all right?" Pariah instantly stopped felling as though the areas temperature had just dropped below zero, nothing a normal ningen could with stand at least not for to long.

"Kira I'm going on ahead I'll see you there." Taking off running she ran as quickly as possible feeling all of her body going numb.

'I'm fire, kitsune, and part koorime. Something isn't right I've never felt like this no matter how cold it's ever been.'

No matter what she tried to keep from going numb and passing out from the cold, nothing seemed to work. Just as she noticed a huge black Victorian style mansion in her view she began to stumble and fell down to the ground not being able to get up.

'Damn it... I was so close.. If I give out now I'll be...' Within seconds she was completely out cold.

"So is this the extent of your powers Foxy Fire Koorime?" Asked a young man no older than 17 with knee length black hair and dark green eyes, who wore an all white attire.

Jumping out from the tree he was in he picked up Pariah in his arms bridal style and took off running towards the black mansion. Glancing around at his surroundings he tried to memorize as much as possible, seeing several shuriken coming towards him from his left he instantly put up a barrier and kept running. Noticing the building start to disappear he stopped dead in his tracks.

'What an illusion? Then does that mean.'

"Bingo... Bingo..." Came the voice of a dark blue haired bat demon.

"so there really was no particular place, except for somewhere away from civilization. Quite clever of you, but the game ends here." Setting Pariah down on the ground he took a step forward.

"Really??? Really??? You think you have me that easily?" the bat youkai jumped up and down hyperly.

"Indeed..." Within those few words he went an threw several ice shards at the bat youkai watching them go straight through him having no affect.

"What a fake? Don't tell me... A puppet?"

"Buzz...Buzz. Sorry your wrong... more like shikigami... Fake shikigami, I'm far away from here... An I bet Pariah will be soon too."

"There's no possible way for you to do that unless..." Looks back over at Pariah.

"You will not lay a finger on her! Not when she is my companion yet also my team mate." Glaring at the illusion of the bat youkai he stopped for a minute.

Throwing something similar to an ice shard at the paper piece of the shikigami causing it do disappear. Walking calmly back to Pariah's side he picked her up bridal style an began to walk off with her in the direction that Kira was coming from.

'So she is to be the final assassin on our team, interesting. To bad Kuriko an Shin weren't here to meet Pariah first hand. Although then a fight between Kuriko an Pariah might have started so maybe it was a good thing.'

Looking down at Pariah he smiled gently. "An here this mission has only just begun an she's all ready sleeping."


	9. Pariah's Mission Part 3

Foxy Fire Koorime Child

Disclaimer: I do not own YYH. No matter how much I wish I did, I don't. Anways...I made a mistake in the last chapter that I plan to change but if you originally read chapter 8 in the place where is says:

'So she is to be the final assassin on our team, interesting. To bad Touya an Jin weren't here to meet Pariah first hand. Although then a fight between Touya an Pariah might have started so maybe it was a good thing.'

It should be: To bad Kuriko and Shin weren't here to meet Pariah first hand. Although then a fight between Kuriko and Pariah might have...

Sorry about that mess up. Anyways, onto chapter nine oh and P.S. sorry for not updating in forever! x

CHAPTER 9 Pariah's Mission Part 3

Finally reaching Kira the young man smiled gently at her. "Hello Kira, It's good to see you."

"Na... Nakatsu! So good to see you too, uh whats wrong with Pariah?" Instantly her face changed from calm and happy to worried.

"It's nothing major, she just got to cold an passed out. Seeing as the temperature was below zero an she's 1/3 koorime, 1/3 fire youkai an 1/3 kitsune that makes quite a lot of sense."

"Well as long as she's okay." She then took a thinking pose and wondered, 'wait how does that make sense?'

Setting Pariah down gently below a tree he waited for her to wake up. Waking up about an hour later, Pariah sat up an shook her head gently.

"How did I end up over here?" Glancing around she saw Kira an young man.

"To put it simply I carried you over here, seeing as our opponent was a shikigami. By the way I'm Nakatsu an it's a pleasure to meet you Pariah." Flashing one of those wonderful smiles at Pariah which were something that seemed to be normal to her to see.

"So your one of those pretty boys, just like mother. Great so that must mean you get top grades hide your true identity an a few other things, right?" Leaning her head against the tree she gently closed her eyes.

"Well it seems that you've caught me with my hands red, figuratively of course. But by your mother who would you be referring to?"

"The pretty boy Kurama-sama, Mr. Fox boy, Suuichi Minamino."

"So that would explain somethings. For example why people expect so much from you. Why they bother you constantly, and why your the top of your class."

Opening her eyes she narrowed them an growled lightly. "Don't push it pretty boy, I'm not in the mood." Her tone compared to earlier was now cold and angered.

Nakatsu chuckled lightly "Okay I'll leave you be, but honestly you could stand to lighten up a bit though."

"Hmph. Whatever pretty boy." Standing up abruptly she began to walk off.

"Pariah, where ya going?" Kira asked as she looked at Pariah with a curious look.

"Home! I have no point in being here to begin with so, Jaa ne." Walking off Nakatsu just chuckled once more at her causing her to stop abruptly and turn around.

"Shut up pretty boy!" Taking off running after her remark she did her best to get home as soon as possible, for the mere factor of not wanting to hear Nakatsu's god forsaken voice anymore.

"Do you think she'll be alright? On her way home and once she gets there as well." Nakatsu spoke in a calm yet worried tone which made Kira grin.

"Oh, does Nakatsu have a crush on the new girl?" Leaning over so that she was pratically face to face with him he began to laugh.

"Don't be absurd. She's a team mate along with the small factor of... Do her parents know that she works for koenma yet?"

"Well... No."

"Do they most likely know now and are going to be angry about it?"

"Probably to some degree, oh alright yes they'll be angry with her. Or at least so I'd imagine."

"Then shouldn't we try to stop her from getting into all of that trouble?"

"It's not my job, I'm just a grim reaper. Who happens to work under my mother! So no it's Pariah's own problem. I still say you like her, otherwise you wouldn't care so much." Sitting back down Kira frowned at Nakatsu's behavior.

"Well I don't and to tell you the truth I'm not going to put up with you at the momment so I'm going to find her."

Kira just sat there as she watched Nakatsu run off at high speed after Pariah. "Nakatsu for being the son of Yusuke and Keiko, you certainly act way more diplomatic and sophistocated than they do on these matters. But I'm not getting into trouble with my parents so..." Sitting there thinking for a momment she realized that Koenma and Botan would probably be a bit angry with her. "God damn it! Nakatsu wait up!" She yelled as she ran after him.

Finally catching up with Pariah, Nakatsu smiled gently. "Pariah, you know I wouldn't go home just yet if I were you."

"Well your not me. Besides Mom and Dad won't be home for..." Stopping dead in her tracks she looked over at him.

"Mom and dad will be home by now. Eeep."

"Right which is why you should consider comming over to my place for a bit or at least Kira's." Nakatsu said as he stopped abruptly beside her.

"Like hell I'm gonna do that! I don't even know where you live nor do I know your parents!" Jumping up into the nearest tree she sat there waiting for a reply to what she said.

"Well my parents at one point in time and as well as now are still good friends with your parents, and Kira's parents were and are also good friends of your parents."

"So then wouldn't I just end up in worse trouble?"

"No, not when it comes to the factor that my father is Yusuke." He smiled a truthful smile at her. "So does that sound alright with you? Because I'm sure I can get father to straighten out this mess with Kurama and Hiei."

"Well when you put it that way... Oh to hell with thinking this through fine by me. Lets go."

"Just another small factor." He said as they both took off running extremely fast. (basically as fast as hiei would run)

"Yes?"

"Shin might be at my place along with his parents, so just be aware of that."

"Shin? Who would that happen to be?"

"Don't tell me, Koenma nor Kira told you... Well then to put it simply, He's a team mate and also a friend of mine. So in escence he's an assassin who works along side us. His parents though are also friends with yours."

Her eyes gave off a small curious look. "Well it truely seems that our team is made of our parents and parents friends kid's."

"That would be correct. It's not too complex, but it makes our forces much better if we ever needed, the old spirit detective gang and Shinobi." Nakatsu began chuckling at the look that Pariah had given him.

"Your crazy you know that?"

"Really? Most people say I'm good looking, inteligent and other high leveled words. That one however was a first." They both then smiled and tried not to laugh.

"Well were here." He said as they had stopped infront of a meduim sized japanese house. Nakatsu walked up to the front door and opened it knowing that his father left it unlocked all the time and his mother yelled at him for that.

Nakatsu had walked inside and Pariah had followed, after they were both inside he shut the door and they both slipped off their shoes. "Mom's probably working so... father should be out back."

After Nakatsu's comment they both proceeded to head to the backyard.

"You know I think this is the finale to our mission for the day. In the sense that it would be called getting me out of trouble and meeting more people."

"I think your right on that one, technically speaking at least." Nakatsu replied as they both sat down on the railing of the porch watching Yusuke and Jin spar with each other.

"Oh by the way the person with the raven black hair is my father, Yusuke. An the one with the orange hair who he's practicing against is Jin, which is shins father. Which means Shin should be here, Touya too."

A hand was then set down on Nakatsu's shoulder. Looking over at who it was Nakatsu smiled. "Well seems that I was right."

Pariah looked at the boy who stood at 5'9", had silver-blue hair and icy blue eyes. His attire was black pants, black tank top, black boots, and a black leather coat. ' Oh wow he's hot!'

Shin instantly looked over at Pariah and bowed slightly. " hn. Pariah right?" His voice was smooth and gentle yet cold.

"Yes, that would be me." She said as she stood up and bowed back.

"Oh, right. Shin this is Pariah, daughter of Hiei and Kurama. Pariah this is Shin, son of Jin and Touya." Nakatsu watched the two of them carefully with interest.

After the introductions Shin sat on the right side of Nakatsu. An Pariah went back to sitting on the left side of Nakatsu.

"Hey Nakatsu!" Yusuke said as he walked over to his son.

"Hello father. Before you ask, this is Pariah."

Yusuke laughed slighty as did Pariah. "Am I missing part of the picture here?"

Yusuke noded. "Yeah, I already know Pariah. Ain't that right?"

Pariah noded. "Well then why didn't you say something earlier?" Nakatsu asked.

"Because I didn't know that Yusuke had a son, Cause I had never seen or met you before. Plus now he lives in a diffrent place and it was still a bit hard to believe even when you pointed all of this out."

"Oh..." Nakatsu said as Shin smirked slightly at him.

"Yeah, we still own the ramen shop. But I needed some place besides Grandma's to practice at." Yusuke said with a smile. "So what brings you here?"

"I brought her here because Kurama and Hiei didn't know that she had become an assassin with us, but they probably know now. So I didn't think it would be wise for her to go home and get yelled at."

"Nakatsu I swear your more like Kurama than she is. Maybe you should be Kurama's kid, but Hiei will probably be pretty angry, that shorty..." Yusuke began to laugh at that when Hiei just appeared behind Yusuke and Kurama behind Pariah.

"Detective." Came hiei's cold voice.

"Oh, hey Hiei." Yusuke said as he tried his best to stop laughing.

"Pariah, We know that your an assassin, did you not think that we couldn't have figured that out by this point?" Kurama then placed an hand on Pariah's head, "And don't worry your not in trouble-"

"Kurama!" Hiei glared.

"Yes, Hiei?" Kurama said with a small smile while Hiei just replied with a small "hn" as Kurama went to finishing his statement, "Though next time it would be simpler just to tell us instead of us finding out from Koenma."

Nakatsu & Pariah twitched, while Shin raised an eye at Kurama's words, "He..he told you?" Nakatsu asked suprised.

Kurama and Yusuke chuckled slightly at the teenagers reactions and Nakatsu's words. "Yes, he did." While Hiei ignored what was going on and flitted off into the trees finding one suitable enough for him to sit in. By this time Pariah and Nakatsu simply assumed that the conversation was over and went back to there places on the railing with Shin.

"So kurama how'd you know about her being here, and that she'd... Wait stupid question. You always know most things that are going on." Yusuke said as he scratched that back of his head. "But hey since your here and so is Hiei, this evening we were planning on having a meeting about you know." Yusuke said hoping that Nakatsu, Shin, and Pariah didn't know what they were speaking about.

Kurama noded slightly "Sure, Hiei and I will stay until then."

"So hey Pariah, are you any better at fighting than you were the last time I saw you?" Yusuke said with a grin.

"Of course! How could I not be. It's been a little while but still!" She said as she stood up.

"Well then hey Kurama what do you say we show them about how our tournaments were?" Yusuke smirked.

Kurama just noded, wondering whether or not it was a good idea, but most of the time when ideas like this came from Yusuke they usually turned out for the best.

"Shouldn't we wait for Kuriko then?" Nakatsu asked.

"Wait for me why would you need to do that Nakatsu. I'm never to late to our get togthers only fashionably late!"

Pariah had turned around just then to see a young woman w/ light brown waist length hair and orange eyes. Her attire was a dark green mini skirt, a dark green chinese halter top, black knee length leather boots.

"So is she the new girl?" Her voice sounded somewhat preppy but more so cocky.

"Yes, Pariah this is Kuriko. Kuriko this is Pariah." Nakatsu said.

But within an instant Shin, Nakatsu, Yusuke, and Kurama knew that sparks would fly between these two.

"So shall we start our backyard _tournament_ now?" Yusuke said. Kurama replied with a simple yes and called everyone outside.

"So we'll draw numbers and thats who will fight who." Yusuke said as everyone went and drew there numbers.

"Hey Hiei, get down here and draw a number." Yusuke yelled.

Within a split second Hiei was down on the deck had snagged one and flitted back up into the trees.


End file.
